


Gettin' Some Head(canon)

by BlueStarEgo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarEgo/pseuds/BlueStarEgo
Summary: Female reader receiving Cunnilingus/Analingus (a tiny bit), no plot...at all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Gettin' Some Head(canon)

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost this is an awful title and I can’t stop laughing at it. I typed this up at 2 A.M. while listening to my “It Ain’t Gonna Lick Itself” playlist and I asked myself “…what that tongue do?”. I don’t know what I’m doing…I just want the good Sgt. to taste my goodies. Judge me, If you decide to give this one a read I thank you from the bottom of my smut filled heart. Feedback is always welcome. This was originally posted on Tumblr in headcanon format (bullet points), so I apologize if the flow is a bit off.

  * The only thing louder than your own moaning was Bucky's moaning.
  * The only thing that sounded better than Bucky moaning were the delicious slurping noises his mouth made against your pussy.
  * With his face pressed into your center going on 20 minutes now, you both were blissed the hell out.
  * Your bottom half hung off the couch and Bucky kept your thighs balanced on his shoulders.
  * When his lips caught your clit in another of his sucking fits you involuntary bucked your hips pushing yourself further into his mouth. 
  * The man's tongue skills were un-fucking-matched.
  * When you felt that telling clench of your body below you instinctively tried to push Bucky's head back. His metal hand caught yours before you even had the chance.
  * You felt him grumble out a deep _**"Uhn-uh"**_ as he moved your hand back up to your breasts. 
  * He gazed up and you saw your slick arousal matting the tips of his hair to his reddened cheeks.
  * He'd asked if you wanted his hair up or down tonight. You chose down since you liked to grip it.
  * With the quiet whir of his arm retracting back to his side, your eye caught sight of his exposed leaking and twitching dick as well as the quick 'come on' motion his index and middle fingers made.
  * A signal telling you it was time to release that pressure at your core.
  * If that hand motion had a voice it'd say "Stop holding back, let Daddy feel you cum in his mouth".
  * Your thighs shook and clenched as Bucky's tongue swirled and flicked at your clit while you came.
  * You moaned and mumbled out his name with wide eyes when you felt his flesh finger tap at your tighter entrance below the one that was currently grasping and smacking at the feeling of being empty.
  * Once your orgasm started to subside Bucky kissed your center and each of your inner thighs before lifting his head up to smile at you. 
  * **"Get this cute ass of yours in the air. My jaw isn't tired yet".**
  * Still out of breath, you lifted yourself up and got on all fours.
  * You felt him slowly open mouth kiss both of your asscheeks right before he spread them and licked a long swipe ending in a delicate swirl around your sensitive ring.
  * **"Y/N, are you mine?"** He asked as his hands moved down to gently massage the back of your thighs.
  * **"Only yours,"** you breathlessly let out as you were still coming down from your first orgasm.
  * **"I know you're mine, Y/N. I'm just reminding YOU that you are,"** he responded with a chuckle.
  * You felt his mouth wet that trail again that he'd previously licked right before his metal thumb and pointer finger found your clit and took a hold of it. 
  * **"I'm gonna say this one time to you and one time only. Keep your ass right here until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"**
  * You nodded and bit the pillow in front of you as he started to snake and flutter his tongue all around the valley of your backside.
  * You both experienced newfound pleasures that night and as long as you were under Sgt. Barnes's command you wouldn't want to experience them any other way.




End file.
